


Optimistic Soul

by WildMagic



Series: The Soul [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Parents, Beta Harry, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Beta/Beta, Break Up, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Zayn, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Zayn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMagic/pseuds/WildMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He pressed his lips to Louis'. The dancing had stopped a little while back, Zayn realized as Louis let go of his hands and pressed his large palms to either side of Zayn's face, pulling the boy in closer. He used his hands to tilt Zayn's head back a bit, the kiss soft, but dominating at the same time.</em><br/><em>When they pulled apart, both were breathing deeply. Zayn's eyes were glassy and his face brushed red. Louis was smirking triumphantly, eyes lust filled.</em><br/><em>"My place, or yours?"</em><br/>After going through a tough break up, Zayn needs a little loving. In an attempt to help him, his friends take him to a club one night where he meets Louis Tomlinson. Things get heated pretty quickly and before long they're checking into a hotel room. But when Zayn wakes in the morning, one night stand has left with no trace. If it wasn't for the soreness he had, he would have believed he'd dreamt it all. Time passes, and Zayn moves on with his life. That is until his heat it late. He takes a pregnancy test... and it's positive. Zayn enlists the help of his friends to track down Zayn's one night stand.<br/>(PART OF A SERIES! CAN BE READ SEPARATELY! STORIES ARE NOT CONNECTED!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn seeks comfort at Harry and Niall's - and meets Alpha Louis Tomlinson for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the 10th and final story of the Soul Series!!!! I'm excited to begin writing them all properly!! I've come to love them all!!  
> This one is a little slow, I'll admit - but I think it's got the potential to be something great!!

**Chapter 1**

The doorbell rang and Harry rushed to answer it – already smelling the distressed, upset scent rolling off the familiar Omega on the other side.

As soon as he spotted Zayn on the porch, crying his heart out, Harry stopped. The beautiful young man was a complete and utter mess as he sobbed. The usually tanned skin on his face was pale and tear streaked. His raven hair was dislodged and not combed through and his nose was running. His eyes were glassy and it appeared that someone had left a tap running, his tears flowing down his face quickly.

“Oh Zayn!” Harry cried, reaching forward and pulling the smaller boy into his arms. He pulled them both into the house and closed the front door before sliding to the floor and letting Zayn latch onto him and cry loudly into his neck.

Niall ended up poking his head round the corner to see what all the fuss was about, and when he saw his Omega friend broken in Harry’s arms he hurried over.

“What’s wrong?” The blonde demanded to know, crouching down beside the pair.

“I dunno, he just turned up on the doorstep like this,” Harry mumbled softly, running a hand through Zayn’s hair. He knew that Zayn needed soft touches and encouraging words when he was in a state like this. “Hasn’t said a word.”

The two waited until Zayn seemed to calm down and invited him into the living room, where they knew he would be more comfortable. Niall left to make a cup of tea while Harry let Zayn curl up on him again.

When Zayn was silently sipping tea, Harry finally asked the question.

“What’s wrong Zayn? What’s got you so upset?”

And just like that, the tears were back. Harry shushed him and mumbled sweet nothings to him as he wiped away his tears.

“P…P…Perrie,” Zayn managed to gurgle through his crying.

“Is she okay?!” Niall demanded to know, moving to sit closer to Zayn and Harry.

Niall and Perrie had known each other since their diaper days and had grown up together. Because of their blonde hair, they were commonly mistaken for twins, or siblings. When Harry had walked into Niall’s life, in year 7, he had dragged his Primary School buddy, Zayn, with him. The four had become real good friends and, at least during their school days, had done everything together. And then they all started to go through puberty – and they all presented. Harry and Niall were proud Beta’s, Perrie was the only Alpha of the group and Zayn was the Omega. By the time the last school year was rolling round, Zayn and Perrie were love-struck and had begun dating.

Zayn moved into a flat with Perrie after they left school (Niall and Harry had found a cosy 2 bedroom apartment on the other side of town which they moved into together). There was talk about mating between Zayn and Perrie, but both believed themselves too young. A couple of years had passed, and all had left college. Niall and Harry were both looking for full time jobs; Niall worked in a café part time and Harry babysat almost every night to earn some cash. Perrie was heading to University in September and was taking Zayn with her, because – by then – the two had decided they would be mated.

“Zayn?” Harry asked softly, taking the mug of tea from Zayn’s hands, scared he was going to pour it all over himself where he was shaking so much.

“She… she…”

“She broke it off with you, didn’t she?” Harry guessed. Zayn nodded, before letting out a wail and attaching himself to Harry again, hiding his face as the tears continued to fall.

Later on that evening, when Zayn had finally calmed down somewhat, he explained to his two Beta friends what had happened;

_“What you doing?” Zayn asked quietly from the doorway. He’d just got back from his morning at the gym – it was nearing 2pm._

_“What’s it look like I’m doing gorgeous?” Perrie asked rhetorically as she tried to fit her school-leavers hoodie into her already over-packed suitcase._

_“It looks like you’re packing.” Zayn observed, answering the question regardless._

_“Well done,” Perrie had replied sarcastically. She never usually used sarcasm, but Zayn guessed she must have been feeling under pressure. They had to pack up a lot of their stuff and ship it across the country._

_“But…” Zayn looked around their shared bedroom and realised that there was nothing of Perrie’s around the room. “I thought you weren’t going to take your Nan’s vase… she’d turn in her grave if it broke or something like that.”_

_Perrie let out a huge sigh, but didn’t reply as she gave up with the hoodie and threw it into an open box at her feet._

_Zayn continued to look around the room. He recalled Perrie saying something about only taking clothes and the essentials – how was her small teddy collection an essential? – yet she seemed to have packed everything – and left everything of his out._

_He noticed his bedside table photo of the two of them lying flat. He walked over to stand it up again. But his heart and brain seemed to stop working at the picture now. What had once been a great picture of them at the zoo, laughing in the sun while the monkeys swung behind them, was now only Zayn laughing in the sun. The picture had been ripped in half._

_“Perrie?” Zayn whispered, looking up to meet the hard eyes of the woman he wanted to be his Alpha. They’d talked about it just last night – Perrie had told him that they would be mated by the end of the week so that Zayn could attend Uni with her._

_“I wanted to be gone before you got back,” Was all Perrie said, sadly._

_“What? Why?” Zayn could already feel the tears in his eyes._

_“It’s over Zayn,” Perrie explained. “It was over a long time ago – I just couldn’t bring myself to break your heart. I love you too much to do that.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“About a year ago, I met another Omega – Jade – I dunno… we just clicked. I was never going to tell you, but I knew I would have to break it off someday; after all, Jade was always going to be the one for me; but I didn’t know when. And then, suddenly you want to mate with me… and I don’t know why but I agreed… anyway – long story short; Jade’s with child… I’m mating with her tonight.”_

_Zayn’s world shattered into a million pieces._

____

Zayn downed his 3rd shot. Harry laughed next to him, clapping him on the shoulder and Niall was on his other side, ordering a 4th. The trio had only been at the club for 2 minutes and they already had Zayn buzzing.

It had been 2 weeks since Perrie broke up with Zayn – even Niall had cut all contact with the girl, too astounded that she could do something like that, to someone as fragile as Zayn. However, Perrie had been Zayn’s everything – the lad had been in love with her the moment they met. He’d grown up fantasising about her and when she had got together with him, no one had ever seen Zayn happier. He knew everything about her, knew how to make her laugh and smile and what ticked her off; it seemed like the two were perfect for each other.

Perrie had left town – travelled all the way to Scotland to attend University over there. And Zayn had not left Harry and Niall’s apartment since he had arrived that afternoon 2 weeks ago. He’d spent most of his time tucked up in either Harry or Niall’s bed, crying.

Niall had declared earlier that day that they were all going out to a club in the outskirts of town. It had been a while since him and Harry had been out, and it was obvious that Zayn needed a bit of a pick-me-up; Niall had left no room for questions when he told the other two that they were going to get wasted.

To begin with, Zayn had been against the whole idea. But a bit of convincing ( _“Who knows, Zee… there might be a pretty Alpha… one-night-stand; you getting my drift?”_ ) he had decided to go along – just for a couple of drinks.

It hadn’t taken long for the 3 of them get drunk. Harry and Niall had left to grind up against each other on the dancefloor, leaving Zayn at the bar.

It was as Zayn was ordering himself another martini that an Alpha came to sit on the empty stool next to him. Zayn, who was suddenly overpowered with the Alpha males scent, slowly turned his head in his direction.

The Alpha was slightly taller than him – his skin lighter, hair smarter. His eyes were blue, but looked dark in the dim, flashing lights of the club. His teeth were white and dazzling, as he turned to smile at Zayn.

“Can I pay for your drink?” He asked, his voice like honey. Zayn, his brain hazy with alcohol consumption, smiled at his voice. But then his eyebrows furrowed as he processed what the Alpha had said.

“No.” Zayn grumbled his reply, handing his money over to the bartender before the Alpha could make a move to do so. He wasn’t looking for sex – or a relationship; if he could have his way he would spend the rest of his life locked away in Harry and Niall’s apartment, never even scenting an Alpha again.

The Alpha didn’t seem to get the message, staying in his seat. He laughed at Zayn’s stubbornness and order himself a drink. As soon as it was placed in front of him, he took a long sip.

“I’m Louis,” The Alpha introduced. “Louis Tomlinson.”

Zayn didn’t reply, as he chased the olive in his drink around the glass.

“What’s your name gorgeous?”

Still, Zayn didn’t say anything. He felt his emotions well up – no one had ever called him that… no one except _her_ ; and it just brought it all back.

“Guess I’ll just have to keep calling you gorgeous, gorgeous.”

“Don’t call me that,” Zayn snapped. Louis looked taken aback by the harsh tone.

“Well then, what do I call you?”

“Zayn.”

Louis hummed, taking another gulp of alcohol.

“Suits you.”

For a moment, the two sat in silence, drinking their drinks.

“You’re one pretty Omega,” Louis spoke up after a while.

“Look, _Louis_ ,” Zayn sighed. Okay, so the Alpha was beautiful, but Zayn wanted nothing to do with him… at least, that’s what he wanted to believe. “I haven’t long been out of a rather serious relationship – I’m not interested.”

“If you weren’t interested, you’d have walked away,” Louis noted smugly. “And I’m not stopping you.”

Zayn scrunched his face, not liking that this Louis guy was right… if he wasn’t interested he would have gone to find Harry and Niall by now.

The next thing Zayn knew, Louis was asking him to dance, and for some utterly, bazar reason – Zayn agreed. It was quite a funny sight, if you were an onlooker – two strangers, in the middle of a club, slow dancing to the thumping music blasting from the speakers.

“This is one of the strangest things I’ve ever done!” Louis yelled over the music when he sensed that Zayn had relaxed slightly.

Zayn’s smiled beamed onto his face, laughing slightly. It, too, was one of the strangest things Zayn had ever done – but the two were drunk… and just, why not?

“You’re pretty,” Zayn blurted out.

“Pretty? No, I’m handsomely rugged,” Louis laughed. “You’re the pretty one, pretty.”

Zayn blushed and leaned forward. He didn’t know what he was doing until it was too late; he pressed his lips to Louis’. The dancing had stopped a little while back, Zayn realized as Louis let go of his hands and pressed his large palms to either side of Zayn’s face, pulling the boy in closer. He used his hands to tilt Zayn’s head back a bit, the kiss soft, but dominating at the same time.

When they pulled apart, both were breathing deeply. Zayn’s eyes were glassy and his face was brushed red. Louis was smirking triumphantly, eyes lust filled.

“My place, or yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - so now that this one is posted... which story do I go back and write now?! I wanna write them all!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn wakes up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get really nervous posting smut! Please be gentle with me!! Thank you!!  
> 

** Chapter 2 **

The two were making out before they had even reached the hotel room. Paying for a hotel room had been Zayn’s idea; that way they could get in each other’s pants quicker. Louis had paid for the room, not allowing Zayn a chance to even try to pay for some of it, and as soon as the receptionist handed over the key to Louis, the two had their lips attached. Louis had practically picked Zayn up from the floor, and Zayn wrapped his arms and legs around Louis as the Alpha walked them towards the lift.

In the lift, Zayn had been placed on the ground again, but was pushed up against the mirrored wall. Both of his petite hands were held above his head, in one of Louis’ larger ones. Louis’ other hand made its way under Zayn’s shirt, teasing at the skin as it travelled upwards. It hadn’t taken long for Louis’ long fingers to find their destination, pinching Zayn’s nipple, and rolling it round with his thumb until it was a hard nub and Zayn was gasping in pleasure.

The lift dinged open and Zayn was the one who dragged Louis from the metal box. Louis unlocked the door of their hotel room and the two rushed in, giggling like school girls with a crush. The door was shut and Louis pushed Zayn against it, both hands up his shirt this time, while his lips claimed Zayn’s.

Louis hands were teasing as they made their way towards the back of Zayn’s tight jeans. His hands squeezed in between the denim and the skin and squeezed at Zayn’s ass cheeks gently. Zayn gasped and pushed himself off of the door and further into Louis when fingers danced over his wet hole.

“You’re so wet for me baby,” Louis mumbled in Zayn’s ears. A hand pulled out from his behind and instead grabbed at his rock-hard dick. Zayn moaned again, feeling sensitive, but loving the touch. “So wet and so hard.”

“Louis,” Zayn whispered, his voice lust-filled. His arms came up to drape over Louis’ shoulders. “Fuck me.”

Louis’ eyes darkened and a smirk appeared on his face. It was almost as if they levitate across the room, but Zayn found himself climbing onto the bed in no time. Louis crawled after him, reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up over Zayn’s head and chucking it across the room. Louis continued to crawl higher up the bed, over Zayn, causing Zayn to lie flat on his back.

“Ugh, you’re so gorgeous,” Louis complained, with a lazy smile. His head dipped to Zayn’s mouth again, stealing his breath away, before attaching to his neck and sucking the blood to the surface. Louis placed a couple of hickeys over Zayn’s neck and shoulders, and while his mouth was busy, his hands found Zayn’s trousers.

Louis wasted no time in undoing the button on Zayn’s jeans and pulling them down to just below his ass. The tight, black boxer briefs were strained as they fought to contain Zayn’s hard dick. Louis’ heartbeat sped up, he was sure that Zayn’s did too as he pressed a chaste kiss to the fabric. Louis looked up through his eyelashes, to make sure that Zayn was watching him, before he nuzzled into the Omega’s crotch.

Breathy moans kept coming from Zayn at the touch. He started calling Louis’ name in whimpers, gripping the bed sheets tightly in his fists. Louis pulled away from Zayn’s groin, with a groan of disappointment from Zayn, to pull the jeans clean off of the Omega. The boxers quickly followed.

Louis was so absorbed in the sight of every inch of Zayn, that he barely registered Zayn sitting himself up.

“Lou,” Zayn mumbled, hands on Louis’ chest. “Louis – too many clothes!” Zayn was attempting to pull Louis’ t-shirt up and over his head, but Louis’ arms took a moment to cooperate. Once his t-shirt was off, Zayn went for the trousers. They came off pretty quickly, without much complaint and Louis was quick to rid himself of his boxers, letting his hard cock spring free.

Zayn placed his lips on Louis’, taking the Alpha with him as he slowly lowered himself back onto the mattress. He tied his hands together around Louis’ neck, and tugged on the back of his hair. Louis moaned into the kiss, and while he was distracted, Zayn switched their positions. He sat up, pulling out of the kiss, with a victory smirk on his face.

“Oh, so it’s like that is it?” Louis asked, unable to stop his happy tone.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Zayn grumbled, teasing Louis skin with his fingers. As he travelled south, his fingers ‘accidentally’ brushed Louis’ nipples (“Zayn!” Louis groaned). However, his fingers didn’t stop moving down until they came to Louis’ groin.

Zayn didn’t give any warning before he took Louis’ dick in his mouth. Louis cried out in surprise, reaching down to take a handful of Zayn’s hair. Zayn hollowed out his cheeks and sucked a couple of times, before his mouth left Louis’ cock. He looked up at Louis’ through his eyelashes, blinking a couple of times before his tongue darted out and ran slowly up and down his shaft.

“Zayn,” Louis whined, his head flying backwards.

Zayn couldn’t help his smirk. Louis began mumbling something, but what he was saying exactly Zayn couldn’t make out.

His tongue flicked over Louis’ head before he took him in his mouth again. For a couple of minutes, Louis allowed Zayn to blow him. Both of them could feel how close to edge Louis was. Zayn, who was hoping to take Louis all the way, picked up his pace; that was until Louis pushed him off and flipped Zayn onto his back.

Climbing on top of Zayn again, Louis gripped Zayn’s biceps and dipped in for a quick kiss.

“I want to be inside you when I cum,” Louis growled lowly against Zayn’s lips.

Zayn moaned. “Me too.”

Louis wasted no more time, his fingers finding Zayn’s hole. Zayn was dripping with slick and Louis easily slipped in two fingers. Zayn’s ass clenched around them, the feeling familiar, but new. The only Alpha he’d ever been with was Perrie; sure, her fingers had explored his hole, but her fingers were dainty and feminine, whereas Louis’ were just that much _better_.

Louis was speaking, but Zayn was not listening. Instead he spread his legs a little wider so that Louis could have better access.

“Another!” Zayn demanded, speaking over Louis.

“Another finger babe?” Louis asked cockily. Zayn nodded eagerly. Louis twisted his fingers, relishing in Zayn’s shiver and moan. “I’m the Alpha around here, pretty boy – I give the orders.”

“You were a whimpering…” Zayn heaved in a couple of breaths. “A whimpering mess a moment ago.”

Louis growled slightly, before plunging another finger deep in Zayn. They pushed in and out of Zayn’s hole, changing the angle every time as they tried to find that bundle of nerves.

When Louis’ fingers first found Zayn’s prostate, they simply brushed over them, barely touching it. It still got a reaction out of Zayn.

“That’s it baby,” Louis spoke with lust as he found the spot again. Zayn groaned out loudly in pleasure. His back arched and he pushed himself further onto the fingers. Zayn whimpered as Louis kept pushing his fingers back to that one spot. “Who’s the whimpering mess now?” Louis chuckled playfully.

Louis brought Zayn right to the edge, before pulling his fingers out with a squelch.

“No, no, no, no,” Zayn moaned in desperation at the loss of fingers. “Looouuis.”

“So needy little one,” Louis whispered as he lined himself up. In one great push, Louis was buried deep within Zayn’s ass.

“Oh god,” Zayn’s head titled back, eyes closed and back arched. He groaned, it rumbling deep from within him. It turned Louis on more than anything. Louis leant down, rested his hands on the mattress, either side of Zayn and licked up Zayn’s exposed neck. “Louis,” Zayn spoke hurriedly. Louis hummed at the vibrations that travelled through his lips from Zayn’s neck. “Fucking move.”

“You certainly know what you want,” Louis lips kissed Zayn’s still exposed neck. “I like that in an Omega.”

“Move your fucking ass now Louis,” Zayn grunted.

Louis was quick to abide to Zayn’s wishes and moved with a teasing speed. In response, he had Zayn’s arms around him, and nails dragging down in his back. Louis hissed, although the pain only fuelled him to move faster. Every couple of pounds his speed got faster and faster until Louis felt his knot growing.

Zayn’s ass clenched around the knot on instinct and the two were connected. Upon realising this, both the Alpha and Omega fell over the edge; Louis seed was knotted deep within Zayn’s ass and Zayn made both his own stomach and Louis’ sticky with cum.

Louis held Zayn and switched their positions, so that Zayn was laying, sweaty and exhausted on Louis chest. This way, Louis wouldn’t be crushing the petite Omega, and they could both fall asleep comfortable – still attached by Louis’ knot.

____

Zayn woke slowly. He wasn’t sure exactly what had woken him. It could have been the sun, streaming in through the window; or it could have been, and probably was, the pain in his ass.

Zayn’s groaned, the pain uncomfortable but carrying good memories, opening his eyes. He knew straight away that he was alone. He was in a hotel room, and there was no sign of any Alpha around. Zayn was the only one on the bed, his clothes were the only ones scattered around the room and the Alpha scent was practically gone – that just showed how long ago Louis had left.

If it hadn’t have been for the soreness in his ass, he would have questioned whether it had actually happened. Thankfully, Zayn was grateful for the pain as it brought a sense of realism to his memory of the night before. He didn’t want last night to have been a dream – he _needed_ it to be a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note;  
> I don't know if you have noticed, but I put gifs at the beginning of each chapter!! It would be great if you have a favourite Zouis gif that you could send me the link of!! If I like it, I shall include it!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's heat is late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!  
> I'm sure you've all heard the news now - it is very sad news, it is, it is.  
> I'm not going to lie - I cried my eyes out last night. I knew that it was going to happen at some point, I was not oblivious. But it shocked me and hit me a LOT harder than I thought it would.  
> I am very proud of Zayn for gathering the courage and leaving when he felt the time was right. We must remember that the boys are only human beings and can only do so much. He had a good run, 5 years is a long time! Some people and bands don't last that long! But at the same time - his run is no where near over. While One Direction are still big, still recognised, still loved and adored - so will Zayn in my books. Zayn will always be part of One Direction and whenever I refer to them, Zayn is still apart of that; when I refer to them as 'the boys' that includes Zayn.  
> It's hard for us, but how many of us know Zayn or any of the boys personally, properly? They're all part of our lives, but who knows each of them better than anyone else? - Their brothers. I seriously can imagine what any of them are going through right now.  
> I'm going to continue to support the band, the boys as a whole and the boys as individuals throughout whatever else is chucked their way. I have always been, right from the moment they all had their solo auditions on the X-Factor 5 years ago, a big fan of all of them. I will continue to be. I am now, and always will be a proud Directioner.  
> I want you all to know - I am in no certain terms giving up on any of my stories - and certainly none of my Zayn-centric ones! I love each one of my stories as much as the last!! I have no plans to abandon any of my stories, and plan to focus a lot of my time on them now that I'm on Easter break and basically finished my course now!!  
> I am going to continue writing all the stories, including the Zayn-centric stories within The Soul Series - and will continue to write new ones in the future!! I look forward to them, and I hope you do too!!  
> Please be strong, and please - if you need to chat, I am on here and on Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter!! Let's be strong for the boys - for ALL the boys!!  
> xxxx  
> #LoveYouZayn  
> #MissYouZayn

** Chapter 3 **

Zayn tried to creep into the apartment, trying to be as quiet as he could. He didn’t want to really be facing Harry or Niall at the moment – not with his hangover or the pain in his arse, and definitely when they were going to tease him about not coming home last night.

However, luck didn’t seem to be on his side and as soon as Zayn entered, Harry was hot on his tail – as if he’d been watching at the window, awaiting Zayn’s arrival.

“Well?”

Zayn toed his shoes off, kicking them towards the shoe rack. He didn’t turn to look at Harry, not even wondering where Niall was.

“Well what?”

“I saw you leave with the cute Alpha boy…” Harry’s tone was betraying the smirk on his face. “So, tell me,” Harry blocked Zayn’s path to the bedrooms. “How was he?”

“Harry,” Zayn groaned, trying to push past his Beta friend. “We just… left together, s’all.”

“Zee,” Harry laughed, placing his hands on Zayn’s shoulders. “You can’t lie to me – I can smell him all over you… I know you did more than just leave with him,” His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

“Fuck off Harry,” Zayn pushed Harry’s hands from his shoulders. “Don’t you have some blonde bimbo to suck off?”

“I HEARD THAT MALIK!” Niall screamed playfully from the living room. “BUT HE’S RIGHT HAZZA! THIS COCK ISN’T GOING TO SUCK ITSELF!”

Harry couldn’t help the smirk that lit up his face.

“Just a minute boo,” Harry called back to Niall. “Just – tell me… he was good to you yeah?”

“Trust me Hazza,” Zayn rolled his eyes. “Apart from a sore arse, I’m fine.”

With that, Harry let Zayn push past him towards the bedrooms.

____

Zayn had kept himself hidden, up in Harry’s room – that was slowly becoming his room.

Niall and Harry only had a small 2 bedroom apartment, and had previously had their own rooms. It was no secret though, their secret relationship – they’d been dating since year 10, only announcing it in the last year. But, even when they were still in school – the loved up couple had made it only too obvious. They slept together, had sex together – but they just seemed to have separate rooms. The two rarely slept apart from each other though; until Zayn turned up two weeks ago. Then the two slept apart, taking turns to cuddle Zayn throughout the night. Zayn, however, had finally managed to get his bearings back a little and had started slowly taking over Harry’s room – leaving Harry to move in with Niall. Sometimes, Zayn would destroy their peace by clambering into bed with them some nights – smack bang in the middle of them.

He didn’t really want to leave the bedroom – knowing the shenanigans his two best friends were up to in the living room. He did use the time to have a bath and take some paracetamol to calm his raging headache and the slowly growing pain in his arse (literally). After his long soak, he’d dressed himself in only a pair of boxer briefs before snuggling down under the quilt with his mobile.

He sat and thought about last night to the last detail. Some moments were a bit hazy, but he managed to work everything out. He touched his lips with the pads of his fingertips, memorising the feel and taste of all things Louis; he gently brushed the hickey’s prominent on his neck allowing for a jolt of electricity to shoot through him as if it was Louis touching him again; he held his ass, squeezing gently reminiscing in the pain – remembering just how _good_ it felt to have Louis knotted deep within him.

Thinking about all that had happened last night with the good-looking Alpha had Zayn hard again, and he found himself wrapping his palm around his cock. He slowly pumped his hand up and down, his heartbeat raising and his breathing deepening. He slowly picked up the speed, aware of the precum dribbling from his slit and the slick from his hole.

His hole was suddenly fluttering, demanding attention from underneath the quilt covers, Zayn was free to hide away and bring himself to orgasm, imagining the caramel, fluffy haired Alpha in place of his own fingers. He had his eyes closed, pretending that it was Louis’ fingers stretching him open; pretending that it was Louis hand wrapped tight around his achingly hard cock.

As soon as he had come down from his orgasm he kicked off his soaked briefs, leaving himself naked and hot underneath the quilt cover. He had curled back up into a ball, allowing himself to catch his breath again first before letting his thoughts travel to Louis again.

He didn’t know what it was about the Alpha, but he had certainly grabbed Zayn’s attention – right from the start. Zayn wasn’t too sure exactly what his feelings towards Louis were exactly – the last person he’d trusted with his heart was Perrie. He knew when he was with her, it was love he felt. But with Louis – with Louis it was almost a completely different feeling. But Zayn liked it.

He had really enjoyed his night with Louis; but was it just lust? A desperate need to try and move on from Perrie maybe? Who knows? Zayn however was sure that he would have certainly enjoyed a sequel to last night’s actions. And even… maybe something more.

But he’d woken up… alone, feeling as if he’d been abandoned _again_. His heart was so cracked and broken that Zayn didn’t know if he was ever going to trust anyone with his heart again. He would be lying if he said he didn’t let a few tears fall.

____

Niall and Harry had ordered 4 pizzas, sides and 2 bottles of coke for tea – Niall having to literally pick Zayn up out of bed and carry him into the living room. He had been deposited on the sofa and had a pizza box shoved in his lap and told to eat up.

They had all sat around the small coffee table, eating their pizza and sides. Zayn mainly sat in silence, listening to the two chatter about Niall’s upcoming new job in ASDA. The blonde sounded excited for his job behind the till and stacking shelves, while Harry playfully took the piss out of him for it. They soon got bored of this conversation though and quickly turned their attention to silent Zayn.

“You don’t smell of that cute Alpha anymore, Zee,” Harry claimed, his tone disheartened.

“You better not be thinking of ditching me for a knothead Alpha that Zayn’s fucked,” Niall accused Harry lightly, slapping his shoulder.

“Louis was the one to fuck me thank you very much – not the other way round!” Zayn spoke up properly since being brought into the room. He wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed to admit what went on in his sex life – Niall and Harry weren’t, making it known to everyone the kind of things they got up to – the three boys had always had a very open relationship.

“Ooh,” Harry nudged Niall’s chest with his elbow. “Louis!” Neither Beta seemed to take much notice of the fact that Zayn had just admitted having sexual intercourse with someone he barely knew.

“That’s a very posh name,” Niall nodded. “Maybe he’s rich? Oh my god! Zayn – are you dating a multi-millionaire?”

“What?” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. “No!”

“A billionaire?” Harry suggested. Both were messing, trying to get Zayn to lighten up – but their efforts didn’t seem to be working.

“I’m not dating anyone,” Zayn grumbled. He pushed his pizza box a couple of inches away from him, having lost his appetite. He didn’t really want to talk about this, and it was the reason why he hadn’t left his room voluntarily when Niall had called him for tea.

“Not yet,” Niall observed excitedly. “Maybe this Louis fellow is going to be the one? Maybe he’ll be the one to heal your broken heart?”

“You… you did get his number right – or at least, gave him yours?” Harry asked carefully when he noticed how Zayn was not reacting in a positive way to Niall’s comments.

Zayn couldn’t bring himself to look at the two Beta’s. He felt so weak, as the tears stung in his eyes. He willed them not to fall as he shook his head.

“Zayn!” Both Beta’s cried out in shock.

“He was perfect for you mate,” Niall laughed slightly.

“Well, let’s not go that far yet – he might have been cute and managed to get a smile and even a kiss from our Zaynie… but he hasn’t exactly passed the best friend test yet,” Harry sighed lightly. “You’re going to meet up with him then? For coffee? Or a date?”

“Oh – Maybe he’ll take you to a really posh restaurant… and pay for it with his billionaire status!”

“Niall, shut up,” Harry spoke harshly, pushing his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Zee?”

“He…” Zayn sighed, wiping at his eyes. “We… spent the night together in a hotel room. Fell asleep knotted together, but when I woke… he was long gone.”

He got an instant reaction from his two best friends.

“What an asshole!” Niall cried out in outrage. Harry cursed loudly, something that was rare for the curly haired Beta to do.

“Forget about him Zee,” Harry mumbled, rushing up from his cushion on the floor to sit on the sofa next to Zayn, bringing him into a warm embrace. Only then did Zayn realise a few traitor tears had fallen. “He’s not worth it.”

Niall sat on the other side of Zayn, a hand rubbing the Omega’s back and a frown on his face. He felt like it was all his fault, everything. He had been the reason Perrie and Zayn had gotten together – having been the one that introduced them and teasing them about their compatible statuses from the moment they all presented. And then, Zayn had been the one to come to him when he realised he was in love with the girl… and he encouraged him to chase her. And now – now this… he had been the one to initiate the night out, the one that had convinced Zayn that he might find an Alpha there. It just seemed like every time he tried to help his brother out, it went to pot. He made a mental note to bring up his thoughts and feelings about this situation with Harry later.

“He certainly hadn’t passed the best friend test.”

____

4 weeks later, Harry was the first one to realise something was wrong.

Zayn had finally started going out a bit more, down to the library, or visiting Niall at ASDA while the blonde was working. He had taken a leaf out of Harry’s book, and while he didn’t do it as often as Harry did, he babysat at least once a week. Things were looking up. The Omega had even stopped watering up at the mention of Perrie – even though she was rarely brought up, and never on purpose. The Louis guy was never mentioned either and Zayn seemed to slowly be getting back to his old self.

But as Harry was considering this one evening at home, he realised that the tanned, raven-haired Omega hadn’t gone into heat yet. He was sure that Zayn was supposed to have gone into heat two week, and Harry knew that there was no way he could have missed it.

“Hey…” Harry spoke up, shaking Niall awake. The blonde was dozing on his shoulder, tired from his early mornings, but he refused to go to bed until Zayn was back from babysitting tonight.

“What Harry?” Niall grumbled, nuzzling further into Harry’s white knitted jumper. His voice was heavy with sleep, making his Irish accent all that thicker. “Sl…” he yawned loudly. “Sleeping.”

“I know,” Harry urged, shaking him again, pushing him off of his shoulder. “But this is important.”

“I hate you,” Niall grumbled. Harry loved the sound of Niall’s accent when it was as thick as this. It sent shivers down his spine, but he managed to ignore them as he addressed his sleepy boyfriend.

“Hate me all you want, this is about Zayn.”

That grabbed Niall’s attention; he rushed to wipe the sleep from his eyes and sit up.

“What’s wrong? Is he home yet?”

“I bet he’s on his way back,” Harry reassured.

“Then what’s wrong? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine Ni,” Harry sighed deeply, taking Niall’s pale hand in his own. “At least, I think he is.”

“You better start making fucking sense soon Harry,” Niall grumbled. “You’re worrying me.”

“When’s Zayn’s heat due?”

“15th,” Niall nodded confidently. “Why? What’s that got to do with anything?”

If Harry’s mind hadn’t gone into overdrive, he would have rolled his eyes at how stupid his blonde Beta was when he was sleepy.

“Niall – it’s the 30th…”

“So? His heats a little late,” Niall shrugged. “What the fuck is this all about Harry? I’d like to go back to sleep please.” He didn’t wait to get a response before he was settling himself back down on Harry’s shoulder.

“Zayn is never this late for a heat,” Harry mumbled, although he wasn’t too sure whether Niall was listening anymore. “What if something’s wrong?”

“Like what? He’s not Omega anymore?” Niall yawned again, draping an arm over Harry’s chest.

“You’re a stupid sleepy,” Harry complained, frowning. “No – I mean… what if he’s pregnant or something?”

“Now who’s being stupid?” Niall’s accent was so thick now that Harry was tingling, half hard and trying to focus on the matter at hand. The hand on his chest, seemed to know where to put its attention, travelling down Harry’s trunk to grip and palm at the slowly hardening cock underneath the fabric.

“Niall,” Harry groaned, pushing Niall’s hand away hastily. “This is serious.”

“No it isn’t,” Niall swung his legs over Harry, moving until he was straddling the other lad. “You’re just looking too far into things. He’s just late, s’all…” He muted Harry’s response by crashing their lips together.

Their tongues fought for dominance, but Harry was quick to give way to Niall. He moved his hands around the blonde, dropping them to the pj-clad globe that was Niall arse.

“I’m just,” Harry gasped out when Niall’s tongue found his weak spot, just below his ear. “Worried. I’m just worried about him.”

“Well, stop. If there’s something wrong, I’m sure he’ll come to us,” Niall nibbled Harry’s earlobe excitedly. “But for now, I want to fuck you.”

“Niall – you were… sleeping,” Harry tried to push the blonde away. He wanted Niall just as badly as Niall clearly wanted him. But, it was one thing to talk about their sex escapades with Zayn – another to actually preform them in front of him. “And Zayn… home soon.”

“Oh boy, do I love it when you get like this, baby,” Niall chuckled. “I should use my accent more often,” He turned his head so he could whisper into Harry’s ear. “It clearly turns you on.”

They didn’t get much further, both having parted from their t-shirts, when they heard the tale-tale sign of a key in the lock.

“Shit!” Harry managed to push Niall off of him this time. “He’s home.”

Niall suddenly had a good view of Harry’s ass, as Harry turned to reach behind the sofa, where their t-shirts had been thrown. Then Niall found himself with a faceful of his own pj top and a harsh order from Harry to redress himself.

Niall made no move to do so, instead choosing to laugh at Harry as he hurried to put his t-shirt back on – he didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was on back to front.

“You guys still up?” Zayn’s voice called, when he spotted the two.

“We were waiting for you,” Harry smiled, covering his little friend with a pillow.

Zayn narrowed his eyebrows at the two. At the sight of Harry’s clothes, Niall on the floor, Harry’s flushed face, Niall who had made no move to hide his hard-on from Zayn, and both of their sex hair, Zayn made a pretty good guess at what had been happening before he’d walked in.

“Your… Harry, your shirts on the wrong way,” Zayn pointed out awkwardly.

Harry dropped his gaze and cursed quietly. He made quick work of switching it round, looking back up to smile at Zayn while throwing Niall the middle finger, because he laughed.

“Sorry.”

“Can we please keep sex strictly in the bedroom please?” Zayn grumbled, crossing his arms.

“You could join,” Niall suggested happily.

“Um… no,” Zayn stated as if it was obvious. “I’m perfectly happy single thank you very much!”

It fell silent between the three of them again, after Niall apologised softly.

“Well… I’m going to bed…” Zayn excused himself, pointing behind him towards the bedroom.

“Okay,” Niall nodded, smiling slightly.

“Good night,” Harry smiled at the same time. As soon as they heard Zayn’s door shut, Harry threw the pillow that was over his crotch at Niall’s head.

“Hey! Dickhead!” Niall cursed. “What the fuck was that for?”

“You’re a bastard, you know that?”

“Why yes, I do,” Niall nodded sarcastically, unable to stop the chuckle bubbling from inside of him.

“You couldn’t make yourself decent?”

“You’re the one who didn’t put your shirt on the right way!” Niall defended himself.

“You’re the one who didn’t tell me!”

The two glared at each other, Niall trying to find a comeback.

“Shall we head to bed?” Niall’s comeback ended up being.

“Are you going to fuck me?”

Niall sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, smirking up at Harry from his position on the floor.

____

Zayn had journeyed out into town with Harry and Niall about a week later. He had picked up on Harry and Niall’s conversations about his overly-late heat – not like he hadn’t noticed before. But he knew they were worried, but they both kept their distance from the subject as if scared Zayn was going to rip their throats out at the mention of it.

Zayn was worried too, but he didn’t know how to breech the subject without worrying them further. He’d thought over it for ages and had researched it online – it all tied in with that one night all those weeks ago.

So, while Niall had dragged Harry into the CD store, Zayn had used the excuse of needing some more hair gel and had gone to the nearest Superdrug store and had purchased hair gel (he _was_ running out) and a pregnancy test.

He’d kept it hidden from the two Beta’s, but the nervousness was eating him from the inside. He needed to know, whether out of curiosity, nervousness or both, he didn’t know. So, when Harry had suggested McDonalds for lunch, Zayn had sat down, picked at some fries before excusing himself to the toilets.

So here he was, locked in a stall in McDonalds’ toilets with a white stick in his hand. He was sat on the closed toilet lid, eyes closed and free hand over his mouth.

It was only supposed to take 3 minutes to determine whether you were pregnant or not, but Zayn’s eyes stayed shut for roughly 5 minutes.

He only opened his eyes, when Harry burst into the toilets calling his name worriedly.

“Zayn? You in here?”

“Y-yeah.” Zayn replied on instinct as his glance fell on the white test. Two pink lines…

He jumped when there was a loud nock on the door of the stall he was in.

“Zee? You okay?” It was still Harry.

Zayn let out a dry sob, clearly alerting Harry of something being wrong.

“Zayn?” He started banging on the door again. “What’s wrong? Let me in – let me help you.”

“Harry,” Zayn chocked on tears as they began to fall fat and heavy from his eyes. He reached across the small space and flicked the lock. Harry moved in quickly, desperate to help his life-long friend.

“Zayn, what’s wrong?” Harry managed to squeeze into the small stall, and push the door shut – allowing Zayn some privacy.

Zayn was crushed – he was pregnant, with child, expecting. It would explain his late heat – but there was only one way that he could be pregnant. Louis.

He was shocked, unsure, lost. He was young – he wasn’t mated – and here he was knocked up because the two had been too eager, resulting in not using protection. But what he was going to do now, he wasn’t sure.

“Zayn,” Harry’s hands took either side of Zayn’s skin. He hadn’t seen the pregnancy test, in Zayn’s hand. “Shh, shh, shh – what’s wrong? You can tell me.”

Zayn didn’t say anything, latching onto Harry’s neck. He buried his head into his shoulder, trying to muffle his tears as he shoved the stick into Harry’s hand.

Harry kept one arm around Zayn, shushing him as he retracted his hand to look at exactly what Zayn had pushed into it. He noticed the two, pink little lines and suddenly everything made perfect sense.

“You’re pregnant Zee,” Harry whispered happily. He wanted Zayn to know that he was happy for him, that he’d have the support of him and Niall whatever happened.

Zayn whimpered slightly, tears staining Harry’s shirt.

“I’m scared Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really pleased with this chapter!! It would have been up sooner, but I got the news only 1 quarter of the way through writing and I physically couldn't continue last night cus I was such a mess. (If I wore make-up, my eyeliner would have stained my face!!) However, I spent the night crying it all out and, even though I can't help but shed a few tears each time I scroll down my news feed, I managed to write this for you all!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I enjoyed writing it!! I'm actually looking forward to writing more of this, like I'm hoping you're looking forward to reading it!!  
> I know that in this chapter Zayn is a bit weepy (bit of a coincidence I think - considering the circumstances), but we must remember he went through a big brake up and his emotions are all over the place - and he's an Omega; subject to being more emotional!!  
> And... I also seem to like bottom!Harry. I seriously believe there is only one top!Harry relationship in the Soul Series - and even that isn't the centric-couple!! Haha!!
> 
> ALSO - going completely off subject -  
> I'm trying to work out (not necessarily for this story though) whether to have a side of Steeran (Ed Sheeran x Harry Styles) or Gryles (Nick Grimshaw x Harry Styles) or even (THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION ANONYMOUSE) Jarry (Josh Cuthbert X Harry Styles)  
> So, let me know which pairing you prefer - Steeran V Gryles V Jarry!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx  
> #StayStrong


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's pregnancy is well underway.

 

  **Chapter 4**

Zayn had first experienced morning sickness a week after he had taken the pregnancy test. He’d already been to see the nurse at the Doctor’s surgery, and she had just confirmed what the pregnancy test had told him – he was with child.

Zayn’s morning sickness was quite severe and he’d been really worried to begin with, until the nurse told him that it was completely different for everyone, and that some lucky buggers got to go whole term without experiencing it once.

Morning sickness, however, was just called that – Zayn had learnt this the hard way. He experienced it at any given time of the day, although it was always worse in the mornings. He hated it. He wouldn’t know it was happening until it was happening; there were no warnings at all. One minute he could be happily munching on some popcorn while he watched Hot Fuzz, curled up in Niall’s lap and the next he’d be in the bathroom puking his guts up. Anything could and would set it off, and the main culprits included chicken (his favourite food) and RedBull (his favourite drink) and the stench of cigarettes (a habit he had given up a couple of years back when Perrie had voiced her distaste of it).

It was currently week 8 of the pregnancy – 8 weeks since Zayn had spent the night with Louis. Zayn was always tired and he seemed to constantly snap at Harry and Niall, even though the two Beta’s were nothing but sweet, kind and understanding. His moods were all over the place and he was constantly thinking over the baby – which he had been reassured was not a bad thing.

When he’d discovered that he was pregnant, he had seriously debated abortion. This was because he was an unmated Omega, who didn’t know anything about the baby’s father apart from his name and gender. It was frowned upon, and he couldn’t help but feel ashamed – but most of all, Zayn was scared. He was scared that he was bringing a human being, an innocent child, into such a world; he couldn’t support himself, let alone provide for an infant. Zayn was literally living off of Harry and Niall’s earnings and felt bad enough as it was, without asking for their help to look after a child that they hadn’t helped bring into the world. Zayn was scared that he would be putting the baby’s life at risk, because he had no income to provide the necessities needed to care for a child – hell, he didn’t even know anything about babies; he could barely look after himself, how was he supposed to look after an innocent life that was completely dependent on him?

Harry and Niall appeared to have no opinions on the whole abortion deal, as it was something that Zayn had to decide on his own. Every day the two Beta’s continued to support him and constantly reassured him that they’d be beside him every single step of the way, no matter what he chose to do. They had explained to Zayn, more than once, that they would help him with everything after the baby was born (should he choose not to abort) and that he was welcome to stay with them for as long as he needed, never having to pay them back in any way. The two Beta’s genuinely wanted to help. And it was because of them that Zayn was still carrying the foetus, because without them Zayn didn’t know what kind of mess he’d be in.

“I’ve been thinking,” Harry spoke at breakfast that morning, pouring orange juice into a glass for Zayn.

The raven haired boy was still dressed in his baggy pj’s with black circles under his tired eyes, and his face was pale. He had woken up 15 minutes previously and had only just joined the two Beta’s in the kitchen after spending 10 minutes throwing up in the bathroom – Harry was making him a glass of orange juice, because the juice seemed to calm his nausea down.

“That’s dangerous,” Niall spoke up light-heartedly. Harry slapped him round the head as he held out the glass of orange juice for Zayn to take.

“I’ve been thinking,” Harry repeated himself. “About the guy who knocked you up Zayn.”

Zayn groaned. It was Niall’s turn to slap Harry round the back of the head. They all knew that Zayn hated saying ‘knocked up’; it made it sound like Zayn hadn’t had a choice and it only prove to remind Zayn that it had been a one-night-stand that had done this to him.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised at his choice of wordings as he scowled at Niall. He turned to face Zayn, frown dropped and corrected himself; “The father of your child.”

“Yeah?” Zayn mumbled as he brought the glass of orange juice to his lips to take a couple of small sips.

“Yeah; I was thinking – would it help if we… I dunno… tried to find him?”

Zayn choked on the juice and had to place the glass on the table. Niall hurried towards him and gave Zayn a few hard pats on the back. It took Zayn a moment to get over the coughing that had taken over his body.

“What?” Zayn cried, voice hoarse after throwing up and coughing combined. His eyes stung with unshed tears from his sudden choking and he vigorously wiped them away with the sleeves of his jumper. The shock was clear in his voice and body language.

“I just thought that it might help and all; I read that having the father of the child around during the pregnancy helps both the unborn baby and the Omega – and it also decreases the chance of things such as miscarriage and stillborn.”

“And where did you read that?” Zayn scoffed, hoping that it really wasn’t true. Because if it was, that was just another thing he’d have to worry about – losing the baby.

“Online,” Harry exclaimed. “There’s this really good site…”

Zayn cut him off.

“You shouldn’t believe everything you read online Harry,” Zayn all but spat at the Beta. His heart was beating fast, but he was secretly relieved that Harry had read this online – what was the chance in it being true?

Harry frowned in response.

“But what it it’s true? Maybe that’s why your morning sickness is so bad, or why your mood swings are so sudden and -”

“Harry,” Niall spoke softly, a hand wrapping around Harry’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the taller boy’s exposed throat – it was what Niall did to try and get Harry to drop the subject. He could see that Zayn did _not_ want to talk about it. But Harry didn’t take the unspoken advice of his boyfriend.

“I just think…”

Again, Zayn cut him off. He was so wound up. Everything that Harry had said could have some truth, and it chilled the Omega to the bone to even consider it.

“What if I don’t want him in my life? In my baby’s life?”

Harry looked seriously hurt by Zayn’s harsh tone, and he silenced, nibbling on his bottom lip a little – he was clearly anxious about the whole thing. It looked like Zayn had got out of the wrong side of the bed that morning – or maybe Harry had just ticked him off, where he hadn’t intended to. Harry had only been looking out for his friend; they were only at week 8 and Zayn had already been through more than a lot with his constant mood swings and vicious morning sickness at all hours of the day. Harry had just thought that having the Alpha of the baby around would be calming for him and just help him get through the next 7 months easier.

“Harry’s got a point,” Niall agreed with his boyfriend, trying to life Harry’s spirits and calm Zayn at the same time. He knew that Zayn didn’t really want to talk about it, but he hated seeing Harry so disheartened. “Even if you don’t want him in your life,” Niall spoke with a tone that suggested he knew that Zayn would love to have the handsome Alpha in his life. “He has a right to know that he’s going to be a father. And, if you tell him – he’ll have to provide financial help – and they guy’s a billionaire, remember?” The joke about Louis being rich had not dropped ever since Harry and Niall had first said about it, and it was often brought up when either Beta was trying to make light of the situation.

“Okay then – how would you find him?” Zayn asked, sounding absolutely flabbergasted. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he did know he didn’t want to talk about this right this minute. “All I know about him is that he’s an Alpha named Louis Tomlinson who has a large cock! He might not even live in Bradford; I don’t think you can just search him on Facebook!”

“We can!” Harry declared loudly and confidently, as if one quick search would find them their guy. “Well… I mean… we could try…”

“And if that doesn’t work, we could put up an advertisement in the local newspaper with a picture of you attached; _‘Are you an Alpha? Is your name Louis Tomlinson? Did you shag this Omega 8 weeks ago? If you answered yes to all of the above, then step forward good Sir – as you are the father of his unborn child.’_ ,” Niall laughed, hand’s in the air to over exaggerate what he was saying. It was all light hearted fun, and Harry was chuckling along with the blonde.

“No,” Zayn crossed his arms. He wasn’t amused by Niall’s joke. “You aren’t going to do anything!”

The two Beta’s were quick to stop laughing and smiling. Zayn was rather upset this morning, dampening everyone’s mood.

“I do not want you looking for him at all, you hear me? I don’t want him in my life! I don’t want him in my child’s life! He can rot in hell for all I care! Because if he was interested in me, or a future with me – he wouldn’t have left that hotel room without a trace!”

Zayn stood, the glass of juice in his hand as he stalked out of the room and towards his bedroom.

When the sound of his bedroom door shutting rang round the apartment, Niall turned to Harry.

“Good idea Haz; but I don’t think we’ll be brining that subject up again any time soon.”

~ OS ~

Zayn couldn’t believe the cheek; look for Louis? As if.

Zayn was willing to bet his life that if they did manage to find Louis, the guy wouldn’t even want anything to do with him. After all, he had been the one to leave the hotel room before Zayn had woken – leaving no other traces of his presence other than his diminishing scent. Zayn had decided that this was enough proof that the Alpha was just a waste of time.

Course, time had passed since their one night together. Zayn couldn’t remember much about his appearance, yet he knew that should he bump into him on the strong point, after all he was an Omega. But trying to remember what he had smelled like was worse than trying to remember his facial features.

He was sure that if you had asked him at least 8 weeks ago if he wanted to find Louis again he would have jumped at the chance. But now he was carrying the Alpha’s child; it was a little different. Being pregnant seemed to put everything into perspective for him; the Alpha obviously hadn’t wanted anything to do with Zayn after he left that morning – Zayn doubted very much that Louis would want to know Zayn any more than he did at the moment, if he found out that he was carrying his child.

Zayn placed his barely sipped glass of orange juice on his bedside table and led down on his be again, flat on his back. His thoughts got away with him as he thought about Louis, the baby, Harry and Niall and what Harry had suggested moments ago. Now it had been brought up, Zayn knew he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it.

As he was thinking, his hands subconsciously held his belly. He was still flat, but his skin was firm to the touch. Before he knew it, he was talking to the growing life inside of him.

“I wish you were here. You know,” He hurried to correct himself, after all the baby _was_ there. “I mean – I wish I could hold you already. Or I wish there was some way that you could communicate with me. Or maybe, maybe I wish I could take a glance into the future,” Zayn paused when he realised he was rambling.

“Anyway, I just wish I could get your point of view on things. Do you want Louis…? I mean, do you want your Daddy to be around? Do you want him in your life? I just can’t help thinking that maybe… maybe you’ll hate me if I don’t seek him out,” He paused again as he thought over what he said. Suddenly he felt really shy and stupid. “I dunno… what the hell am I doing?”

Zayn swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The nausea had vanished, for now, and Zayn was going to take this chance to shower and get dressed. He felt like a nice, long refreshing walk before he had his first appointment with his midwife.

~ OS ~

“Where are you off to?”

Zayn rolled his eyes as he continued towards the front door. He shoved his feet into his shoes, still refusing to answer the blonde Beta.

“Your appointment’s not till 12.”

“You think I don’t know that Niall?” Zayn grumbled. “I’m going out for a walk.”

“You haven’t eaten yet.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Maybe you’re not,” Niall crossed his arms. “But that life inside of you must be starving.”

Zayn closed his eyes, hand frozen on the door handle. Niall was right, and Zayn suddenly felt really guilty. His hand fell from the handle to rest limply at his side. The life that he had helped create was relying on him to stay alive – Zayn was not doing a very good job of it.

All of Zayn’s pent up frustration over the mornings conversation had been obliterated, replaced with an overwhelming sense of sorrow. His hand subconsciously pressed gently at his stomach, in a sign of apology and suddenly an avalanche of tears started flowing from his eyes.

With one arm still wrapped round his abdomen, he fell against the door, his forehead resting on the wood. His cries were messy and noisy, and he shook as his knees wobbled. He couldn’t even hold the innocent life in his arms yet and he was already doing everything wrong.

A large, comforting hand was placed on his shoulder, and this proved to just upset him even further.

“Zee,” Harry spoke quietly, just loud enough to be heard over Zayn’s sobs. He used his hands to guide Zayn away from the door and into his arms. Zayn went willingly, arms wrapping around Harry’s neck and head falling onto Harry’s shoulder, dribbling snot and tears over his clean shirt. Harry didn’t seem to mind as his lanky arms gobbled the Omega into his chest.

“You’re alright Zee,” Harry cooed, running his large hand up and down Zayn’s back, in an attempt to provide comfort and calm him.

Niall’s blue eyes had softened completely and his arms had uncrossed. He felt like a jerk, having set Zayn off like he had. He hadn’t wanted to upset the Omega at all, he had just wanted Zayn to realise that he had the little one to think of now. Maybe he had come across harsher than he’d thought.

“Shall I put some toast on?” Niall offered sheepishly. Zayn nodded vigorously into Harry’s shoulder, and Niall jumped into action. He escaped back into the kitchen, wanting to make it up to Zayn.

“Come on Zee,” Harry uttered, his voice comforting, soft and understanding. “Niall didn’t mean to upset you – he was only reminding you.”

“But I shouldn’t,” Zayn hiccupped, tightening his grip of his best friend. “I shouldn’t have forgotten. I’m going to be a rubbish parent!”

“No,” Harry cried, his own arms squeezing Zayn closer to him. “You are going to be a _great_ parent! This is just all new, thrown upon you so suddenly you didn’t see it coming. That little kid inside of you is going to grow up adoring you!”

Zayn continued to cry, but upon hearing what Harry had said his mind clouded over with images of the future. Images of a baby girl with black hair and tanned skin, blue eyes and an expression you can’t help but fall in love with; he’s holding her in his arms and she’s looking up at him with those large doe-eyed look and a smile on her face as she reaches up to touch his face with her tiny hand.

It was then that Zayn realised how much he wanted this. He wanted to hold his baby in his arms and love her forever, guiding her through life and giving her everything.

“That child is going to love you,” Harry continued. His words continued to fuel Zayn’s images. “Follow you through life, look up to you and you’ll be their world.” He squeezed Zayn in comfort again. “You will be an amazing parent Zee, there is no doubt about it.”

~ OS ~

Zayn had eaten plenty. He had eaten toast and a bowl of strawberries that Niall had kindly prepared for him while he’d been crying on Harry’s shoulder in the hallway. Niall had been really apologetic, surprised when Zayn had hugged him. Zayn and Harry made it clear that Niall had nothing to be sorry about, it was in no way his fault that Zayn had started crying like he had; it had just hit Zayn in a way he hadn’t imagined.

When he’d finished up his breakfast, Niall and Harry had joined him on a walk around their local park – where they ran into a few locals; including Mrs and Mrs Charleston, an old mated couple that had known the three since they were children, and had been Zayn’s next door neighbours when he’d lived with his parents;

_“We haven’t seen you three in a little while,” Marilyn cooed, her eyes magnified behind her large brown-rimmed glasses._

_“I thought you were going off to Scotland with Perrie, Zayn,” Brenda added with a sad smile, as if she already knew that things between the two had gone horribly sour._

_“She packed up and moved on with another Omega she had been seeing behind Zayn’s back for a year,” Harry explained. It saved Zayn from having to reply. He sat down next to Brenda and gave her a soft smile._

_“Oh no!” The two gasped at the same time._

_Brenda reached out and took Zayn’s hands in her own frail ones. “I’m so sorry Zayn. She clearly wasn’t worth it hunny, and you’re better off without someone like that – trust me.”_

_Zayn smiled at the Alpha, thankful for her words. It wasn’t much, but all he had had for support was Niall and Harry (and his parents, but they couldn’t do much from over in America)._

_“Thanks. But I’ve got someone else, someone better, to focus on now,” Zayn offered his pregnancy news in a cheeky hint. No one else, apart from Harry and Niall knew that he was expecting, so it came as a shock to the two Beta’s when Zayn said this._

_“A new Alpha?” Marilyn asked, a smile on her face._

_“No…” Zayn smiled, watching as Brenda’s brain made the match – her face lit up._

_“You’re with child!”_

_“Yeah,” Zayn couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter that escaped him._

_Considering how frail the mated couple were getting in their old age, they jumped up from the bench they were sat on pretty quickly. They were ecstatic and hugged Zayn, kissing him on each cheek, congratulating him and asking him tonnes of questions. The two did not have a problem with Zayn being unmated, unlike many people would have, and said that they would help out where they could, should he need any help._

Since then, the trio had returned home and had drank a cup of hot chocolate to warm up; the cold October wind had been harsh and cold. Harry had turned the heating on to get some warm air pumping through the apartment and (while he had explained he didn’t need it) Niall had draped a thin blanket around Zayn when he got comfortable on the sofa.

Rain had started to hammer on the windows as the hours ticked by and Zayn had eventually dropped off, the rain and warmth lulling him to sleep.

He came too when Niall gently shook his shoulder.

“Zayn,” His Irish accent was soft as Zayn woke up. When Zayn’s eyes fixed on his, Niall continued. “Zayn, the midwife is here for your appointment.”

Zayn’s eyes moved past Niall and sure enough, there was a kind, older, Beta woman stood behind the blonde. She wore the typical blue midwifery uniform, and held a bag and folder in her hands.

“Hello Zayn,” She smiled, upon noticing Zayn’s glance on her. Zayn blinked back at her, still waking up. “My name’s Sophie Booth,” She offered kindly as Niall moved from in front of Zayn.

“Hi,” He spoke, voice heavy with sleep. He turned back to Niall. “Can you get me some water please?” He asked kindly. “And a drink for Sophie?” Both males turned to the female.

“Tea please, if you don’t mind,” She smiled politely.

“On it,” Niall nodded, leaving the room.

Zayn suddenly felt really shy, being left alone in the room with the woman that was probably going to be his midwife for the next 7 to 9 months. This was just the first appointment of many to come, and Zayn (who had next to no knowledge on pregnancy and babies) did not know what to expect. He had refused to look things up on the internet, knowing that things would just make him worry.

“Have a seat,” Zayn offered, pulling his feet closer to him, effectively clearing a space next to him on the sofa.

“It’s lovely to meet you Zayn,” Sophie offered her hand after she sat herself gracefully next to the Omega, her bag and folder placed on the floor. “I see you’ve got your friends running around after you already,” she continued with a laugh.

“Yeah,” Zayn adverted his eyes to his fingers, picking at the blanket still draped around him. “Niall and Harry are good like that.”

“That’s good; it’s great to have as much support throughout pregnancy as possible,” She explained as Niall came back with Zayn’s glass of water and Sophie’s mug of tea.

“Are we waiting for the father?” Sophie asked innocently, unaware of Zayn’s situation, once Niall had left again

“Um,” Zayn glanced at his hands, picking at the blanket. “No. I… uh…”

“It’s alright Zayn,” Sophie placed a hand on his bicep. She smiled kindly. “I’m a midwife, not a judge. I have a very open mind.”

Zayn still didn’t say anything as he sipped his water. Sophie sat silently, as her tea cooled. She didn’t press Zayn, just let him sit in silence and slowly build up the courage to tell her.

“I ended up pregnant,” Zayn began quietly. “Thanks to a stupid one night stand I had 8 weeks ago.”

“That’s okay Zayn; you’d be surprised how many people become pregnant in the same way,” Sophie offered kindly.

“Yeah – but… I don’t have any connection with him at all. Louis left with no trace.”

“That’s nothing to be ashamed about Zayn,” Sophie reassured. “It happens – it’s happened to me before. And okay, I didn’t end up pregnant but I know how much it can hurt.” She didn’t want to make the whole conversation about her, so she continued. “So, you don’t have the help of the father – I’m sure you’ll be absolutely fine without him.”

After the initial introductory conversation, they got down to business. They talked about everything, from Zayn’s last heat to family history. They talked about quite personal stuff, including Zayn’s job and income. Sophie was pleased to hear that Zayn had some support in the form of Harry and Niall and when Zayn had voiced his worry about being pregnant and not having any income. He was an Omega, pregnant and living off of his friends income; he didn’t want to be a burden any more than he already was. Sophie provided him with information about child benefits and other benefits that he could claim while he was pregnant; she also offered him information about easy, sit down jobs that he could complete until he was eligible to go on maternity leave. They also talked about his alcohol consumption (Zayn swore that he was not going to drink a drop of alcohol until the baby was born) and smoking. They debated where Zayn would give birth to the child and even arranged the dating scan for 4 weeks’ time.

While she was there, Sophie booked Zayn into his local GP surgery to have some bloods taken. She asked him to do a urine sample, and took his blood pressure. His height and weight were checked, to make sure he had a healthy BMI – which he did. Everything so far looked good, and there were no apparent complications.

As the appointment was rounding to a close (another one booked at the local clinic for when Zayn reached week 16) Sophie began packing away her notes and equipment.

“Do you have any questions Zayn?” She asked, closing the folder down. She looked behind her at Zayn who was wiggling his toes in his fluffy socks. Sophie had an inkling that Zayn had an unanswered question that he wouldn’t ask without prompting.

“Yeah, actually,” Zayn had relaxed a lot around her and sat up straighter. He brought his legs up underneath him as he turned to give her his full attention once again. Sophie closed up her bag and returned to listen to Zayn.

“Shoot.”

“Well, I had a bit of a mood swing this morning,” He explained. “And it ended up with me getting angry with Harry and walking out – and everything in between.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Sophie offered affectionately, smiling still. Zayn had decided to nickname Sophie, ‘the smiler’, as that was all she had done throughout their appointment.

“Yeah, well. Harry said that we should maybe try and find Louis. He said something about it helping the Omega mother, and the baby. Apparently reduces the risk of stillborn or something like that. I basically told him to shove it, because he read it online and there couldn’t be any truth to it,” Zayn slowed his quick explanation. “I was just wondering… is it true?”

“Mostly, yeah,” Sophie nodded. “Although, some people do believe it’s just all mumbo-jumbo. Listen, I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you.”

Zayn nodded once, but looked to her for explanation.

“Some people don’t benefit from the father being around at all,” She continued. “I think, as a species, we’ve evolved. 100’s and 1000’s of years back, Omega’s never got pregnant without an Alpha around. But as time’s have moved on, that’s changed – because situation’s, such as your own, have arisen. The number of stillborn pregnancies has drastically diminished concerning your worry.”

“Also,” She went on. “It’s up to you if you want to look for the father of your child. There are benefits, obviously, but in the end – you have to make the final decision. Your friends can offer support and guidance, and what Harry suggested was very thoughtful of him. He’s gone out of his way to find another way to help you, that’s amazing! But it’s you that decides how it all goes down.”

“How would I find him anyway?” Zayn asks, almost desperately.

“It would be a difficult one, considering that you know next to nothing about him. Social media is obviously a good place to start. We can offer some support obviously, but other than asking around – it might be a dead end I’m afraid,” She stated sadly. “Are you interested in finding him?”

“I… I dunno…” Zayn sighed. “I want what’s best for…” He trailed off, his hand resting against his stomach again. Sophie got the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where I want to take this story, but I have no idea how it is going to pan out. I hope you all understand that. This could be a bumpy ride!!  
> I have been working on this chapter for just over a month I believe. And I've restarted a good couple of times. But, even now, I'm not too sure what to think of it. I believe it will grow on me, but we'll see.  
> Anyway;  
> Feedback is appreciated as always!!  
> xxWildMagicxx  
> P.S. SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN CHANGE IN NAME. ALL IS EXPLAINED ON MY TUMBLR


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn does some online window-shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening/night (wherever you are!!)  
> I bring you the next installment of OS!!  
> Not much happening really in this chapter, but next chapter.... ;)

** Chapter 5 **

Zayn clicked _‘add to basket’_ to yet another item.

After tea that evening he had gotten the sudden urge to fantasise about all the things he would love to get is growing baby. He’d searched around a couple of websites before deciding that Mothercare.com looked the best, and making himself an account. He’d shopped for everything from cupboards to clothes, car seats to booties; everything that you would need for a baby aged 0-18 months, he had.

Mothercare had some absolutely beautiful Winnie the Pooh items, and there was no way that Zayn was settling for anything else.

He’d managed to find a lovely white and grey cot-bed, with an underneath draw. The end of the cot had an outlined picture of Eeyore asleep on a large pillow and Winnie the Pooh lifting the donkey’s ear and whispering something while he smiled. A caption read ‘A dream and a wish’. The cot-bed had removable rails that would turn the crib into a junior bed for a child of up to four years. The rails that turned the bed into a crib were a light grey and were special teething rails to help protect the baby’s teeth and gums when teething (Zayn didn’t know such a thing existed and thought it was pretty darn cool!)

A matching changing unit was also available which showed Winnie the Pooh on the front of the unit’s doors reaching out to touch a star. The top of the unit supplied a place to change the baby while the draws and small cupboard supplied a place to keep nappy’s, wipes and cream and any other essentials you might need. It too could be used in an older child’s room (although no changes needed to be made).

Along with the cot-bed and changing unit, the set was finished off nicely with an averaged sized, matching cupboard. The picture of Pooh Bear was the same as the one on the changing unit. Inside were two hanging rails allowing you to hang even more of the baby’s or child’s clothes and the draws at the bottom were decently deep.

The set was nearly £900, and the price made Zayn cringe. However, he used the excuse that it could all be used until the child was about 4 or 5 to justify why he added it to his basket. He loved the set and new that it was going to be perfect for his baby. He couldn’t help but imagine what it could be like.

While he was thinking about the nursery (and that was one of the best things to think about when planning for a baby, in his opinion) he quickly went up to the search bar and typed in ‘rocking chair’. He liked the idea of being able to cradle his baby in his arms and feed her while moving back and forth gently, literally rocking her to sleep. The ones on the website were posh and expensive, but the cheapest one wasn’t anything that Zayn liked the look of – he chose a nice white one, with nice white cushions – white to match the furniture and cushions for it to be comfy. And he didn’t pay too much attention to the price – he was just wishfully shopping, he wasn’t actually purchasing anything right now… it’s not like he had the funds in the bank, or even in his pocket to do so. Other items he added included a BT baby monitor, a projector mobile to hang above the crib and décor that would make the room the room feel a bit friendly.

A Winnie the Pooh highchair, travel cot, bath, stair-gate, clothes and wall stickers were added to the Winnie the Pooh collection. There was also a Winnie the Pooh pushchair available to purchase and Zayn would have added it to basket straight away – but, at least to start with, Zayn wanted a pram. He wanted to be able to see and watch his baby as he pushed them around in a beautiful pram, stopping to let all the older Omega’s and soft-hearted Alpha’s peek inside and coo over them. Zayn had spent ages pouring over the many prams on offer. He knew what he wanted, a classical-modern style one that was eye-catching and cute. He knew that he had found the one when his eyes set on it; a pink, floral patterned pram, with a black polka-dot base and large wheels. He read the description and just fell in love. It was a pram which could be transformed into a carrycot. As the child got older the pram could be changed to be both parent-facing and facing forward, so that it could be used for an older child – it had an adjusting handle for the parents and four different reclining positions for the child. It came with a matching car seat, parasol, changing bag and reversible footmuff. 2 rain covers and a mosquito net were also supplied. Zayn was in love with it… until he saw the price.

Oh how Zayn wished he had £1500 pound just sitting around and waiting to be spent. He desperately wanted the pram as much as he wanted to hold his baby in his arms for the first time. The pram was perfect, absolutely stunning; it was everything he wanted and came with everything he’d need! He could go into his basket and remove the £140 car seat that he had already added and instead add the pram and car seat set that he loved so much – he had his heart set on it, but knew realistically it wouldn’t happen.

After shopping some more, and not worrying _too_ much about the price of items, Zayn decided to brave it and check out the total price of his shopping basket.

Zayn’s mouth nearly fell through the floor. He made half wailing noises, eyes bulging and mouth hanging open as he leaned closer to the laptop of his knees, not believing that that was the overall price. He knew he hadn’t been too concerned about the price when he was adding items to his basket, but that was the total price of everything he needed (and yes, he realised that if he took the pram off he’d have a _considerably_ lower price, but even so)! And okay, when he thought about it, he didn’t need _that_ many clothes for a new born – but even he knew that babies grew at a pace so fast that sometimes it felt as if you couldn’t keep up with them… and what about everything else? He needed a baby bath, a highchair (maybe not until later, he agreed), toys, a pram, car seat, a crib, a place to change the little one… the list was endless. It just didn’t look like Zayn would be getting much of what he actually _wanted_.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asked, looking up from his phone at Zayn’s distressed sounds. Him and Zayn were both together on the sofa, Niall taking up most of the space as he spread out with his head at one end and his feet gently resting against the side of Zayn’s leg. Harry wasn’t home, out late babysitting for a regular customer.

No words had been spoken between them for about an hour, but neither minded, just enjoying each other’s company. Besides, Niall was reading (probably erotica knowing him) and Zayn was wishfully shopping.

Zayn didn’t say anything and just pointed at his laptop. Niall scrambled up and scooted across the sofa and snuggled into the Omega’s side as his eyes danced over the screen.

It took the Beta a moment to process what he was looking at and then he whistled in disbelief.

“Bloody hell mate…” He muttered. “This baby stuff isn’t cheap!”

“I…” Zayn stammered. “I don’t know how I’m going to do any of it…”

Niall chuckled, his head on Zayn’s shoulder as he looked up at his tanned friend.

“You could always get your billionaire-one-night-stand-father-of-the-child to pay for it all,” He suggested.

“Niall! I’m serious!” Zayn scolded lightly. Zayn knew that even after his child was born and 20 years old, his two Beta friends would still be joking about Louis and his supposedly billionaire status.

“Hey,” Niall soothed, noticing that he needed to reassure the Omega next to him. He sat up to show how seriously he was taking the subject. “You talked to Sophie, and she’s helped you fill out all the forms and apply for the benefits you deserve! _And_ ,” Niall really strained the ‘and’. “You’ve got us. You know my and Harry will help you out in any and all ways that we can! You know this buddy, right?”

“I know,” Zayn sighed sadly. “I just don’t want to be a burden and I really don’t want to rely on you so much…”

“Stop it,” Niall said firmly. “In what was are you a burden?” Zayn went to reply, but Niall cut him off before he could even start. “Me and Harry are your best friends, we want to help you. We hate to see you struggling, and while we might not live in a mansion or have billions of pounds (like you’re one-night-stand) but we have no problems in making sure you and that little life inside of you are taken care off – we’re more than happy to help out.”

Zayn sighed lightly and reached for Niall’s hand. Niall let him take his hand and Zayn guided it towards him and gently placed it over his slightly distending tummy. Niall fought hard not to gasp in pleasant surprise.

Zayn was 14 months into his pregnancy and his slight baby bump had come from nowhere. He didn’t have a very large bump yet, but there was definitely something. His friends had been really respective of him and hadn’t made any moves to touch or hold the bump, no matter how much they wanted to. One night, when the two Beta’s had been cuddled up together under the covers they had placed bets as to who would get to touch the bump first, without asking or any prompting – loser was to spend the next available night doing whatever the winner wanted – something that neither of them minded one bit. And here Zayn was, giving Niall the first touch – oh boy, was he going to get Harry tonight!

“Thank you,” The Omega whispered softly, rubbing his own thumb across the back of Niall’s hand.

~ OS ~

_It was morning and Zayn was surprised when he’d woken to a silent sound. It was very rare that he didn’t wake up to crying or babbling coming through the baby monitor on his bedside table, and he had grabbed the opportunity to have a quiet cup of tea by himself before he went about starting his day._

_He was just walking into the living room with his mug of steaming herbal tea when the unmistakable sound of his daughter’s crying echoed around the house. Zayn groaned as he placed his cup down on the coffee table. He closed his eyes and turned his head towards the ceiling, listening carefully. When he heard the telltale signs of footsteps on the floorboards above him, he relaxed and opened his eyes before moving to sit down on the sofa._

_The crying died down a little bit after a moment and Zayn sighed happily imagining the scene that must be playing upstairs. He sipped on his hot tea before he reached for the TV remote and put the morning news on._

_The creak of the stairs and the crying that was suddenly clear instead of muffled made Zayn realise that he hadn’t been paying much attention to the news stories on the TV; he had been too busy listening out for his baby girl._

_“You’re okay sweetie,” A soft male voice sounded above the crying, and Zayn would recognise that voice anywhere. “We’ll go and find Daddy and see if he can get you something to eat, hmm?”_

_The man, the-Very-Alpha man, walked into the room, carrying a 6-month old baby in his arms._

_“There he is,” He told her, bouncing her up and down very gently before moving swiftly over to Zayn._

_“Oh my baby girl,” Zayn cooed as he reached up and took his daughter into his arms. “Are you hungry?” He asked, settling her into his arms. Luckily he wasn’t wearing any top and this enabled the little girl to latch onto her father’s nipple and suckle eagerly. The crying ceased._

_The Alpha leant over the two, being careful to the press against the baby. He used two fingers to tilt Zayn’s chin up before he caught the Omega’s lips in a soft, love-filled kiss._

_“Morning,” Louis greeted when he pulled away._

Zayn woke groggily, unsure to begin with what woke him. He stretched and turned over to check the time on his digital alarm clock. It was 1am. There was a thin line of light shining across the bedroom floor from the slight gap in the door and Zayn could clearly hear his two best friends quietly talking between themselves as they busied themselves, obviously going to bed. The two were clearly trying to be as quiet as they could, but the muffled voices had stirred him from his dream.

Remembering his dream, in his half-asleep state, Zayn scrunched his eyes up and turned onto his back. He placed his hands tenderly on his growing stomach. He let out a deep breath, not worrying too much about Louis appearing in his dream, before he blinked a couple of times and let his eyes fall shut once again.

_Zayn didn’t know what to do. His 8-month old daughter was screaming and screaming; there were tears streaming down her face and she wouldn’t sleep. Zayn had realised a while ago that his little one was teething badly and while he’d managed to get some calpol in her, but it hadn’t worked. She held a teething ring in one hand, that she refused to use, and had Zayn’s shirt gripped tightly in her other hand. She was dribbling like crazy, and her cheeks were really red._

_“Oh baby,” Zayn soothed, bouncing her up and down, while rubbing her back. He was pacing the hallway, waiting for Louis to come home. Zayn didn’t want to disturb him but he could definitely do with the help and support from his Alpha. The baby had been crying like this for an hour and the fact that Zayn couldn’t do anymore but comfort his girl now was really affecting him._

_“Daddy’s here hunny,” Zayn cooed, continuing a string of soothing words, trying to calm and comfort his baby girl. Nothing was working, and Zayn knew that it would do them both some good if they had Louis there with them._

_As if he had heard Zayn’s prayers, a key clattered into the lock and Louis walked into the house. The screaming got louder, but Zayn had never been as pleased to see his Alpha, his mate, as he did right then._

_“Hey,” Louis greeted, his voice laced with confusion and concern as he toed his shoes off and shrugged his coat off. “What’s going on?”_

_Zayn was trying his hardest to keep hold of the baby, but she was struggling now and reaching out for her Alpha-father. It was clear what the little girl wanted, needed – she was in pain and just needed the reassurance and support that only an Alpha could give. It didn’t mean that she didn’t want Zayn, her Omega parent, but right now she just needed Louis._

_Louis seemed to pick up on it as well and moved forward to take the infant in his arms. She stopped crying as soon as her head was laying on the Alpha’s shoulder, although the tears still fell thick and fast. Zayn breathed a sigh of relief at the silence that rang in his ears after the hour of crying and mouthed the words ‘thank you’ in gratitude._

_“What’s going on?” Louis asked quietly, not wanting to disturb his little girl or the quiet that surrounded them all. The rumble of his voice as he spoke seemed to just relax and calm the baby even more._

_Zayn bent down to pick up the now dropped teething ring and turned around to move into the kitchen where a fresh one was waiting._

_“She’s teething,” Zayn commented, listening to Louis’ footsteps as the Alpha followed him. “I’ve tried everything; calpol, teething gel, teething ring, cool water, slices of cucumber – nothing was working. All she seemed to want was cuddles,” He placed the dropped teething ring in the sink, making a mental note to sterilise it later, and opened the fridge where a couple of others were kept cool. He moved back over to his mate and offered the new teething ring to the baby resting on his shoulder; she took it with no reluctance and instantly stuffed it in her mouth. “But they obviously had to Papa cuddles.”_

_Louis chuckled as he rubbed his jaw gently against his daughter’s black hair._

_“And what about you?” Louis hummed. “Is Zayn in need of some Papa cuddles?”_

_“Yes please,” Zayn nodded desperately._

_“Come here then big guy,” Louis waved his Omega into his chest with his spare arm. Zayn melted into Louis’ chest, relaxing at his Alpha scent as it engulfed him. “There’s plenty of Papa cuddles to go around.”_

Zayn woke up wide awake. It was still dark outside, but this time the house was eerily silent. Zayn sat up, blinked a couple of times as he took in his surroundings. He looked to his alarm clock and read the time; 4am. He closed his eyes and couldn’t help the single tear that escaped as it trailed down his face.

For a moment he didn’t understand why he was upset, and then the feeling hit like a tonne of bricks. He _needed_ an Alpha – more specifically, Louis. His inner Omega was crying out for Louis, not in want but it a frightened, desperate need… nothing would settle the feeling until all he could see, taste and smell was Louis. He knew though, logically that it wasn’t possible; he also didn’t trust another Alpha to try and help him – the only people he trusted, that much at least, were Harry and Niall…

It took himself a bit of convincing on his part, but in the end he found himself stood outside Harry and Niall’s bedroom door, knocking pathetically quietly. When he obviously wasn’t going to get a response, he wiped the wetness from his face and creaked the door open a slither.

“Harry?” He called out in a loud whisper. “Niall?”

No reply.

He slowly opened the door further and walked a couple of feet into the room.

“Harry?” He called a bit louder. Now he was closer to the bed he could see the two cuddled up together in the middle of the bed. Harry’s larger frame was wrapped around Niall’s slightly smaller one, their legs tangled and hands attached. “Niall?”

The blonde stirred at the sound of his name. He grumbled something as he snuggled his head closer to Harry’s chest, if it was possible. Zayn grabbed the chance while he could and spoke louder again.

“Niall? Are you awake?”

This time, the blonde Beta slowly raised his head. He scrunched his eyes up in Zayn’s direction as if trying to decide whether the Omega was actually there.

“Zayn?” Niall asked, his accent deep from sleep. “What’s wrong?”

“Please,” He started sobbing again.

“Hey,” Niall rushed up, his abrupt movements waking up Harry. Niall clambered over Harry to reach the crying Omega faster. “What’s wrong?” He placed his arm around Zayn’s shoulders and guided him to the edge of the bed where they both sat.

Zayn just cried. Harry, who was quick to follow his boyfriend, got up and sat on the other side of the Omega. Zayn cried into his hands, and the two Beta’s just felt helpless; Niall had his arm wrapped round Zayn’s shoulders still and Harry rubbed his hand up and down Zayn’s leg.

“Zayn?” Harry asked after a moment. “What’s troubling you buddy?”

“I want Louis!” Zayn cried, his voice loud and thick with tears.

“Oh hunny,” Niall said sympathetically, pulling Zayn into his chest for a hug. Harry moved closer and rubbed his large hand up and down the Omega’s back.

They both let Zayn cry to his heart’s content, both sharing a silent conversation between their eyes over his shoulder.

“Please,” Zayn begged, voice muffled by Niall’s sleep-shirt. “I want Louis.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologised sadly. There was nothing better that he wanted to do but find the Alpha Zayn was asking for – it was clear the Omega needed it.

This went on for a little while, until Zayn’s tears slowed to a stop and he was pushing away from Niall, apologising profoundly.

“Hey,” Harry scolded him. “You have _nothing_ to apologise for; you understand?”

“What did I tell you earlier?” Niall spoke softer, reminding them both of their conversation a couple of hours previously. “We want to help you in any and all ways we can. And if this is one of them, then we’re here for you – okay?”

“You guys are too nice to me,” Zayn declared, looking between the two.

“Too nice?” Harry joked. “Just yesterday I pinched your last sausage!”

Zayn laughed at Harry’s attempt to sound mean, and turned to give his other friend a hug.

“Can I sleep with you guys please?”

Behind him, Niall groaned.

“If you must,” He grumbled playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'help' Zayn enlists from his friends to track down his one-night-stand (quoting from the summary) might, just might appear in the next chapter!! And, Zee's pregnancy is well underway!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW FOR UPDATES;  
> TUMBLR; http://xxwildmagicxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
